Screech
Origin Jack continued to trek through the woods, hating every second. “Why are we even here?” He asked his two friends annoyed. “Because we need to find some stupid plant for science class, Jack.” Abby replied. “Don’t worry, we both hate this too.” Abby added. “Snake.” Mike said, pointing to the small black snake that was roughly a foot long. Jack stomped on its head a few times and it stopped moving. He then noticed an orange and red owl staring at them. The nocturnal bird cocked its head. Mike grabbed a rock and hurled it at the bird. It flew away before it could get hit. “Let’s just get out of here.” Abby said. They began to head back the way they came, but were stopped by a man. He wore a blank masquerade mask with black fabric hiding his eyes. “Who the hell are you?” Jack asked. No response, just a silent stare. They tried walking past him, but he quickly took them all down. Jack stood up. He tried punching the man in the face, but he side stepped out of the way. “People like you are why my home suffers.” He said in a calm voice as he kicked Jack in his back. “You destroy it until there’s nothing left. Then go on to the next one. You use these things like they’re nothing, but have not a second thought about how much you’re hurting this place.” He said. “What the hell are you talking about!?” Jack asked. “This is my home. You hurt it. So I hurt you.” He answered and quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to Jack’s face. Abby grabbed the masked man’s leg so he couldn’t hurt Jack anymore. The man whistled and the same red and orange bird from before swooped down and slashed at the girl. “How the hell did we hurt you?!” Mike asked. “You’re honestly that dense?” The masked man asked, looking at Mike. “You brutally killed a harmless snake, threw a rock at an owl that was doing nothing to you. You people act like you can just do anything you want. But there’s consequences to what you do. Especially out here.” The man said. He then whistled again. The owl came back and gripped onto Abby’s arm, causing blood to slowly flow out of the wound. Abby groaned in pain but the bird showed no sign of letting go. Jack and Mike were terrified. Mike punched the masked man in the face and while he was dazed, they freed Abby’s arm from the owl’s grip. They helped Abby up and made a run for it. They saw the forest edge. When they escaped the man was right behind them, staring from the edge of the woods. He looked down, and saw the paved road. “You refuse to even touch what people have made.” Abby said. The masked man looked back at them. “I’ll ensure that you pay for what you’ve done.” He said. With that, the masked man disappeared in the foliage of the forest. The three went home and just tried forgetting what happened. Jack got a call from Abby a few hours later. He hit answer and held the phone to his ear. “What’s up?” Jack asked. “Jack! He’s here! The guy from the woods, he’s here! Bugs and snakes are all over!” Abby said. The sound of Abby dropping the phone was quickly followed by a scream from Abby. “Abby? Abby!?” Jack was getting worried fast. “I said you’ll pay. And your friend is next.” The man said into the phone. “No! Wait! I’ll do anything. Just please don’t kill us!” Jack pleaded. “I refuse to let filth like you run free.” The man said and ended the call. Jack quickly called Mike. “Hello?” Mike said into the phone. “Mike! The masked guy is coming for you! He killed Abby and he’s after you next. You’ve got to get out of there.” Jack said in a panicked tone. “Dude. The odds of him finding our houses are one in a million. Besides, Abby was probably playing a prank.” Mike said. “No. Wait Mike-“ it was too late. Mike hung up. Jack grabbed his keys and quickly drove to Mike’s house. He made it to the door and frantically knocked. Mike opened the door. “Dude. It was a prank.” Mike said. “No it wasn’t! The guy said he was coming for us! If it was a prank, how did Abby get the man’s exact voice?” Mike thought for a moment and let Jack in. They armed themselves each with a large kitchen knife. They stood in the living room on guard. Footsteps were heard from the roof. Jack and Mike payed close attention to them until they suddenly stopped. They saw the owl from before staring at them through a window. Dried blood was on its talons. Footsteps coming from the hall were heard. They both faced the direction of it, awaiting what was coming. The masked man came out of the hall. “I told you, that you’d pay for what you did.” He said. He did a few hand motions and then Mike screamed in pain. Jack looked to see a rattlesnake biting down on Mike’s leg. It let go and retreated behind the couch. The masked man approached Jack as Mike suffered the pain of venom flowing through his bloodstream. The masked man grabbed Jack by his throat and pinned him against the wall. “Please.. have mercy” Jack pleaded. “Mercy?” The masked man asked... “What’s that?” Jack felt fear flow through him as the man flicked his wrist and sharp claws extended from all five fingers. The masked man stabbed Jack in the stomach four times, and let go of him. Then he left him there for dead. “Who.... are you?” Jack asked. “Screech.” The masked man said. With that, the man left the house and Jack bled out. When he woke up, he wasn’t in heaven. He was in a hospital bed. “Where am I?!” He asked panicked. A doctor came in. He quickly came to Jack’s side. “It’s okay. You’re in the hospital. We found you in a house with your friend who suffered a rattlesnake bite.” “Did... he survive?” The doctor slowly shook his head. “Who attacked you?” The doctor asked. “The protector of the forest.” Jack replied. Appearance Screech is known to wear one of two masks. He wore a plain white mask that covers his eyes with black fabric when he’s simply killing people hurting the forest. He changed to a respirator when one of his victims fought back with a knife and left an ugly scar on the lower half of his face. Screech has central heterochromia. His eyes are both hazel and at the edges of his irises, transition to green. He has straight purple hair that reaches just past his eyes. Usually, Screech wears a plain black hoodie and jeans. But is sometimes seen wearing a t-shirt or jacket Personality Screech is very quiet. He rarely ever speaks and remains distant from everyone. If ever asked why he's so distant, he answers “When you get to know someone, you get attached. And when you get attached, you get slowed down when they’re gone.” His expression often darkens for reasons he doesn’t share. Facts *Screech has a Vietnamese girlfriend *He's 24 years old. *He stands at a height of 6"2'. *He pretends to be mute around nearly everyone except his girlfriend. *His birthday is on October 7th. *Screech is from Pennsylvania. *Screech enjoys drawing and will often make things for people. But often he is rushed and replies with the same answer every time, “''Art will be done when its done.” *Screech likes 3D puzzles. *Screech can become greatly agitated when people say “When the world was a better place.” And things alike. When people ask why he doesn’t like hearing those things, he answers: “''Because the world wasn’t ever better! Unlike you blind idiots, I know how to open my fucking eyes!” Category:OC Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Mysterious Category:Killer